Noble King
by Cherry Burlesque
Summary: Details Atem's final moments before he sealed himself and Zorc into the two Millennium Items, the first time around. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just a short one-shot detailing Atem's last moments, the first time around. The chant is an actual ancient Egyptian prayer, usually offered to the deceased, but I removed words like 'bread', 'wine', and 'fruit', and replaced it with 'eternal life'. It moves a little fast, I know, but I'm massively sleep deprived and too lazy to go into a heap of detail. Anyhow, enjoy.**

**Note: The Millennium Puzzle was actually called the Millennium Pyramid in the Memory World arc of the manga. It became known as the Millennium Puzzle when the spell Atem used to seal his soul caused it to shatter.**

**-WCB

* * *

**

**_Last Moments._**

It was over. He was finished, spent. Exhausted.

He couldn't go on fighting like this, countless people dying, homes destroyed, lives going up in a storm of fire and smoke.

Five of his six High Priests had already been brutally disposed of by the darkness that was threatening his land. One remained outside the city walls, defiant, trying in vain to stop the monster from entering and raising the city to the ground. He had not wanted this. When he took the throne, all he had hoped for was a peaceful kingdom free of despair.

That dream was shattered the day the tomb robber had desecrated his father's grave, and spat in the honour of the Gods.

He had never known about the massacre that had occurred at Kul Elna, and had never once endorsed it when he finally learned of it.

But now it was his burden to bear, and as Pharaoh, he had a duty to his people and his ancestors to uphold the peace and honour of his kingdom.

He had to find a way to defeat the evil.

_Father, _he mentally cried out desperately, _Father, help me! How am I to save our people? What can I do? How can I stop this senseless slaughter?_

He was already injured from damage taken to his _ka_, his strength well below that of any able fighter. If he took any more physical assault, he would be done for, as would the hope and lives of his people.

Atem started as his Millennium Pyramid began to glow. His heavy eyes fixed on the mysterious symbol in the centre of the piece, not sure what it was trying to do, or tell him.

The warm light of the Pyramid slowly enveloped him, and he slipped into a dreamlike state, not entirely unconscious, but not fully conscious either. It was in this dazed state that the corporeal form of his father materialised in front of him, followed by the forms of the hundreds of Pharaohs before.

_My son,_ Akhenumkhanon whispered, his voice echoing in Atem's weary mind. _You must not give up hope. _

"But Father," Atem replied aloud, "How am I supposed to defeat him? This creature is greater than any evil humankind has ever faced."

_There is one way,_ Akhenumkhanon responded, _but it will not entirely solve the situation. You are not yet ready or able to face this evil alone, and we are here to help you._

"Tell me what I must do."

_Very well, my son. You have fought valiantly for your people, and I, as well as your forbearers, am proud to have had the honour to share the title of Pharaoh with you._

The figures behind Akhenumkhanon nodded and murmured in agreement.

Atem gazed at them steadily, too exhausted to think about anything but his immediate task.

"Tell me what I must do, Father," he repeated.

Akhenumkhanon nodded, and began to inform the young Pharaoh of the final power that the Millennium Pyramid possessed.

* * *

The dark, hell-bound form of the great evil Zorc Necrophades continued to advance on the stone walls of the city. The remaining High Priest of the Pharaoh's court, Set, was fighting in vain to repel the darkness, to no avail. His Millennium Rod was not strong enough on its own to cause the evil any long term distress, and his men, realising that their time was coming to an end, were beginning to flee for their lives, and any remaining hope their hearts held.

"Hold your ground!" Set shrieked at his scarpering soldiers, boldly holding his position as Zorc drew closer and closer.

_FOOLISH MORTAL_, Zorc's powerful voice swept through the minds of every human in the city, causing them to shriek at the pain and power his words invoked. _YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY TIME. PERISH, AND JOIN THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC COURT IN THE DARKNESS OF HELL!_

Set raised his Millennium Rod, as Zorc prepared to hurl a force of dark energy at him, and began to chant a spell.

The spell succeeded in protecting his life, but he was thrown from his horse and knocked unconscious by a blow to his head.

Zorc continued to advance, surveying the city as the humans fled for their miserable lives.

All except one.

The impudent brat who had taken kingship of this land was coming towards him, rather than fleeing, ignoring what little common sense he had left.

* * *

Atem's knees almost buckled with the weight of what he must do. True to his father's words, the ritual he was about to perform would not dispose of Zorc entirely. Rather, it would suppress his spirit, sealing it away until such time that an individual powerful enough to stop him would return to this world and defeat him once and for all.

But in order for this ritual to work, Atem must sacrifice his own spirit, forsaking his life in order to save those thousands who were fleeing for theirs.

He had already lost too much, too many people had died, and too many lives were destroyed because he was too weak to take care of this situation. Too many lives were destroyed in the creation of this situation.

Atem vowed that never again would a village be sacrificed in the way the thief village of Kul Elna had. Had he known that this village was the reason for the gold artifact around his neck, he would have destroyed the items long ago and continued to reign over his kingdom in a different manner.

But it was too late now.

He made his way towards the darkness, determined, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead and the Millennium Pyramid blazing in response.

_YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A RULER_, Zorc Necrophades proclaimed. _LOOK AT YOUR KINGDOM; THE PEOPLE FLEE FOR THEIR LIVES. LOOK AT YOUR COURT. YOUR MEN ARE DEAD AND YOUR PALACE IS DESTROYED. WHAT IS A KING WITHOUT HIS WORLDLY POSSESSIONS? YOU ARE NOTHING, AND SOON YOU WILL JOIN THE FEEBLE SOULS OF YOUR COURT FOREVER IN THE DARKNESS._

Atem continued through the ruined gates of the city. He saw the motionless body of his last High Priest, and cousin, Set, lying motionless a few metres away. He saw the bodies of his faithful soldiers and their steeds, torn and destroyed by the force Zorc had unleashed. He saw the burning evil in the darkness of Zorc's hellish eyes. He saw his duty to the remaining civilians of his kingdom.

Atem stopped, and steeled himself, raising his chin to stare defiantly at the darkness. He was terribly afraid of what he must do, and had no idea of its outcome, but he would not let his expression nor his stance give away the inner turmoil of his mind.

_What will become of me?_ Was his last thought, before he began the ritual to end the destruction.

He placed his outstretched fingers either side of the Millennium Pyramid, not quite touching it, but close enough to feel its power and draw upon the light he felt within its depths.

Shutting out everything around him, the burning of fire, the screams of the villagers, the moaning of the wounded soldiers around him, Atem began to chant under his breath.

"_ḥtp dỉ nsw wsỉr nb ḏdw, nṯr ˁȝ, nb ȝbḏw_

_dỉf prt-ḫrw t ḥnqt, kȝw ȝpdw, __šs _ˁ-n-ḫ

_n kȝ n ỉmȝḫy s-n-wsrt, mȝˁ-ḫrw"_

"_An offering given by the king to Osiris, the lord of __Busiris__, the great god, the lord of __Abydos__._

_That he may give a voice-offering of his eternal life._

_For the ka __of the revered __Senwosret__, True of Voice._"

The Millennium Pyramid began to glow more brightly, and Atem repeated the chant. He felt his legs grow heavy, but he fought with all his strength to remain upright.

"_An offering given by the king to Osiris, the lord of __Busiris__, the great god, the lord of __Abydos__._

_That he may give a voice-offering of his eternal life._

_For the __ka __of the revered __Senwosret__, True of Voice._"

Zorc hissed as Atem repeated the chant, the light from the Millennium Pyramid growing brighter by the second. Atem felt a deep pain begin to grow in his chest, but he continued to chant, again and again, as the Pyramid's glow grew, blinding him. He kept his eyes open.

He could feel the dark power of Zorc, evil, writhing, trying to get away from the light of the Pyramid. Atem held up a single item, the only thing he had found in his rush to complete his task.

The Millennium Ring.

He concentrated on the Ring, focusing all his strength into it, directing the dark force before him into its depths.

"_An offering given by the king to Osiris, the lord of __Busiris__, the great god, the lord of __Abydos__._

_That he may give a voice-offering of his eternal life._

_For the __ka __of the revered __Senwosret__, True of Voice._"

A beam of light shot from the Eye of Horus in both the Ring and the Pyramid, the former directed straight at the evil that was Zorc, the latter piecing straight through the heart of the young Pharaoh.

Fighting the urge to scream against the pain that was building in his body, Atem continued to chant, raising his arms as his voice gained volume. He could feel Zorc succumbing to the power of his spell, and he knew that he would succeed.

"_An offering given by the king to Osiris, the lord of __Busiris__, the great god, the lord of __Abydos__._

_That he may give a voice-offering of his eternal life._

_For the __ka __of the revered __Senwosret__, True of Voice._"

With one final flash of blinding, white light, Atem shouted one last word before all was silent and darkness claimed the land again.

"_ATEM!"

* * *

_

Set returned to consciousness in the dying moments of the Pharaoh's spell. He saw his king standing, arms raised in defiance, shouting the offering to the God's at the dark entity. Before he could do anything, a blinding flash of light erupted, and when he was able to see again the darkness was gone.

Zorc had disappeared.

Atem slowly keeled over, falling forward into the sand, completely and utterly lifeless.

"Pharaoh!" Set shouted, and raced over to raise Atem from the sand. He received no response to his frantic shouts and shaking. Atem lay motionless in his arms, eyes closed, an expression of pure exhaustion etched into his young face.

"My King," Set said softly. "You sacrificed yourself to save us, my King!"

He knelt over the dead kings body, tears streaming from his eyes and sobs racking his chest. "You are truly noble, my Pharaoh," Set murmured, cradling Atem's body in his arms. "Your actions will never be forgotten."

He started as a loud cracking noise suddenly sounded in the now silent night air. Glancing down, Set saw a giant crevasse appear in the face of the Millennium Pyramid.

As he continued to stare, the Pyramid flashed once more, and shattered.

* * *

**A/N: Review on your way out.**


End file.
